


Mykonos (vid)

by sweetestdrain



Series: sweetestdrain vids [48]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Joe does do some slash, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 02:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18379529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetestdrain/pseuds/sweetestdrain
Summary: Brother, you don't need to turn me away.





	Mykonos (vid)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trelkez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trelkez/gifts).



> I promised Trelkez this vid probably almost a decade ago -- this year's Spring Equinox theme of the 1990s finally gave me a push to make it!

Song: "Mykonos" by Fleet Foxes  
Source: Highlander: The Series  
Download: [right-click and save](http://sweetestdrain.com//vids/sweetestdrain_mykonos.mp4)  
Lyrics: [on Genius](https://genius.com/Fleet-foxes-mykonos-lyrics)


End file.
